Lost In Translation
by sensual l e t t u c e
Summary: She knew immediately that they were either Chinese or Japanese thanks to the time Willow had enrolled them into that calligraphy class - after which Buffy had to stake the instructor. "I can't even speak French right, and this? I'm doomed." /btvsnaruxo/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In the form of a haiku~

"Both of these series,

They do not belong to me,

I am sad as fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1~<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

...

"Oh for the love of - why can't anything in my life turn out right?" A young blonde shouted at the sky as three silver weapons whizzed by her head and embedded themselves in the tree behind her.

She watched with narrow eyes as the two people attacking her stepped out of the shadows, finally allowing her to see their appearance. _What in the world_?

Her opponents were dressed in dark clothing, with various bandages and fishnet layers. The one thing they both had in common, though, was the silver headbands on their foreheads. The little sand-dial carved into the metal didn't give her anymore clue as to where she was.

"Just leave it to me to get transported to some freaky forest in the middle of nowhere and then get attacked by the only humans for miles." She grumbled under her breath as the two people turned to each other and started whispering, though she couldn't make out what they were saying.

She quietly glanced around her surroundings. Buffy Summers was never one to run from a fight - usually - but something about them was off.

_They don't feel like demons, couldn't be vampires... _Shaking her head, she focused on the oddly dressed men. They were still talking, heads turned away from her, as if they had forgotten she was even in the clearing.

"Hey, Chip and Dale, what's the hold up over there, your fishnet get a run?" Buffy called out causally. The sooner she dealt with them the sooner she could figure out where she was. Though she wasn't looking forward to it, if this was the kind of welcome she was going to get.

The young girl blinked, then widened her eyes as one of the men suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh shi-" She managed to bend backwards to avoid the punch thrown at her, and kicked out catching him in the shin. He grunted but otherwise continued to attack.

Buffy went into a defensive position, blocking most of his punches and kicks.

The masked man pulled out a sharp star-like weapon and threw it at her. It cut into her shoulder and a surprised yelp of pain escaped her lips. Buffy back peddled, looking at her arm where the metal was protruding. A dark look settled on her face.

Before, she was curious. Now, she was pissed.

Buffy ran at the man swiftly, surprising him with her speed as she got right into his face. She pulled her uninjured arm back and plowed into his chin with her fist, the punch propelling him away from her and into one of the trees. She had pulled her strength back enough so that the punch wouldn't have killed him, even though he seemed to be intent on killing her - why, she had know idea - the Slayer did not even think about killing him.

Good things never happened when a slayer killed a human.

_Even if he is some freaky superhuman. _Buffy snorted to herself at the irony in her thoughts as she brought her hand up to her injured shoulder. The wound hurt like a bitch, he had really lodged the thing in there. Gulping, Buffy grabbed one of the points and jerked the star out of her shoulder, grimacing as blood started to soak into her sleeve.

During this, the man stood up. His partner had disappeared long ago, most likely deeming her nonthreatening. Not the smartest decision, that one.

Buffy was brought out of her pondering when the man began to laugh. She raised an eyebrow at this. _Did I knock a few screws loose?_

"**I can see we underestimated you, girl**," Blood trickled out of his nose as he spoke. "**Now, though, I won't play around!**" He took a step towards her, causing her to tense up, but it appeared to be for naught because he promptly fell face first into the dirt.

Staring at him for a moment, she was tempted to go over there and beat him some more, but didn't want to risk the other one coming back.

As she began running in a random direction, the Slayer thought back to his words. She didn't understand any of it, but his language did sound familiar, like Chinese, or maybe Japanese. "I can't even speak French right and now this? I'm doomed!"

She slowed to a stop after a while, looking her shoulder over. It was still bleeding, but not as bad as it had been. Her healing was beginning to take affect, the girl knew in a day her shoulder would look as though nothing had ever happened to it. Buffy sighed regretfully as she ripped the arm of her sleeve and used it as a make-shift bandage.

Sadly, Buffy had been dumped in her current location by way of traveling light - this whole situation smelled suspiciously like PTB and wet soil, but it had happened in the middle of the night.

While she was in her pajamas.

Her newly bought, expensive, blue _silk _pajamas.

_I knew I shouldn't have bought something so nice. _Brushing her front of imaginary dirt, Buffy forced all thoughts of ruined clothing and injures from her mind and kept her ears in tune to the forest, determined not to be caught off guard again.

When she was safer she would try to figure a way out of this mess.

...

..

...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In the form of a haiku~

"Both of these series,

They do not belong to me

I am sad as fuck."

_[a/n]_ Thanks for reading. Reviews are pretty cool, you know?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2~<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

...

The morning was quiet, creating a pleasant atmosphere that the guards at the gate of Konohakagure could relax from their ready-to-react positions without feeling guilty.

In particular, a black spiky haired man with a bandage over his face lounged in his seat, leaning back with his feet propped up in front of him. His eyes were closed and a serene look was situated on his face.

He was almost asleep when...

"Yessss! I win! In your face Sasuke!" A boy smugly shouted, his voice carrying on the wind.

"Naruto, you idiot! It wasn't a race!" A female voice shot back, annoyance coating her words.

Kotetsu scrunched his face face up in annoyance as he cracked one eye open. In front of him stood the three members of team 7, in various states of emotion. Well, except for the black haired boy, who had a almost bored look on his face.

There went his morning.

He felt his fellow guard and friend, Izumo, straighten up and they both looked at the genin expectantly. "Yeah? Whadda ya want?"

The blonde boy pouted and crossed his arms as his female teammate stepped forward. "We are here to pick up the travel reports-"

"A mission for the Hokage, you see." The three kids glanced back as their teacher appeared behind them.

"Ah." Izumo nodded and went to find the reports.

"What took so long Sensei! Oh, I get it, you're embarrassed that I left you in the dust, right?" The boy grinned cheekily when his teacher sighed in mock exasperation.

Izumo returned with a pouch of scrolls. "Here you go-"

"W-What is that!" Kotetsu had his eyes glued on the treeline as he shouted in alarm.

Everyone quickly turned to see what he was looking at, but all they could make out was a small dark shadow, with what looked like little arms sticking out from its head.

Naruto yelped in fear, his eyes going comically wide. "Ahh! Tree monster!"

Sakura, startled by Naruto, jumped and let out a tiny screech.

Buffy stepped out of the treeline, eying the huge wall in front of her with relief and anxiousness. "Oh god, I have never hated nature as much as I do at this moment." She halfheartedly picked the leaves and sticks out of her hair, knowing it was beyond repair.

She realized that she was not alone and looked at the people standing in the gateway to enter the... town?

As soon as the petite girl had reveled herself, Naruto straightened up with a blush on his cheeks. "Oh, it's just a girl..."

Sasuke snorted. "Ch, dobe."

Kakashi ignored the argument that was brewing behind him as he took in the appearance of the girl. She was dressed in what looked like night clothes, with one of her sleeves missing - though that was presumably wrapped around her shoulder. The girl didn't look like she was about to attack them. In fact, it appeared she was going to pass out.

Buffy took a step forward and would have fallen on her face if it weren't for the hands gripping her upper arms, keeping her up. Her hands clutched the green fabric of his vest, tilting her head to look up into the masked face above her.

She grunted at the twinge in her shoulder, then managed to glare weakly at him. "Hey, watch the shoulder pal! While your at it, could you please tell me why everyone in this damn place is dressed like gay ninjas?"

Buffy's head fell forward as she lost consciousness.

The jonin's one uncovered eye blinked in confusion. His students rushed over to him, bombarding him with questions.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked, training his eyes on her unconscious form.

"What'd she say, huh, huh?" Naruto questioned, his hands behind his head.

"Why is she wearing her night clothes?" Sakura asked, looking at the woman being supported by their sensei with weary sympathy.

He gathered the girl up in his arms, absently noting how light she was, and waved his students off. "I'm not sure who she is, but I'm going to take her to the hospital. You three will carry on."

"Whaaat?"

Kakashi waited for the cry of outrage from his genin to subside. "After the mission is completed you may come find us."

He quickly disappeared.

Naruto sprang into action, grabbing the bag and taking off, followed by his teammates.

Izumo sighed. "I guess I'll get to work on those new reports."

Kotetsu closed his eyes with a sound of agreement, their masked colleague was more than capable of handling any situation the girl could present.

_..._

_.._

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In the form of a haiku~

"Both of these series,

They do not belong to me,

I am sad as fuck."

_[a/n] _In case of confusion, anytime a Naruto character is around Buffy talking it will be **bold **to signify her lack of Japanese-understanding-skills. Thank you for reading, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3~<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

...

_Was it all a dream?_ Buffy asked herself, slowly waking up. She waited for the sluggishness to leave her mind.

She was laying in a bed, from the feel of things, but not her bed. The Slayer listened, but there was only silence around her, and muffled voices that sounded like they were on the other side of a wall. _Am I dead... again?_ She slowly opened her eyes.

The white-washed walls were unsettling.

She sat up, looking around the sparsely decorated room. Well, if this was heaven, it was so not what she was expecting. _Where's my reward for saving all of humanity?_ She pouted._ The least they could do is give me a cookie!_

Outside Buffy's door, two people stood, talking quietly.

"Hmm." An aged man clad in white robes stared at the door in front of them in thought. His companion nodded.

"She did not have any identification on her, either. The medics said her wound was from a shuriken, but she appears to be a civilian. We really have no idea who she was with, or why she was in the forest to begin with."

The Hokage nodded absently. "No, we do not." He watched the smoke rise from his pipe. "I will have to have someone watch her until we can find someone who knows her language."

Kakashi looked at him curiously. "Are you sure that someone exists? I have never heard of this language, and I have traveled fairly far in the world."

The old man gave a small smile. "I believe we will." He turned to walk away, throwing over his shoulder, "When we do, they will be sent to relieve you of your guard duties."

"Huh, wait-!" The silver haired jonin looked at the vacant space in frustration. '_How am I supposed to teach my troublesome students and watch over a unknown woman?_' He swore the Hokage was laughing at him when he disappeared.

Kakashi didn't have time to dwell on it because his team then turned the corner, Naruto and Sakura rushing over to him. Sasuke strolled after them at a slower pace.

"Hey, where's the girl! Can we see her now?" Naruto asked, looking at the door his teacher was blocking.

"I don't see why we have to visit her. Shouldn't we be on another mission by now?" Sasuke pressed, a simple injured citizen was not something a shinobi should burden himself with.

Sakura, of course, was quick to agree with her crush, even if she too was curious. "Yeah!"

The masked man shushed them. "Actually, we were just given our next assignment."

Naruto's face fell. He was so curious about the girl!

"Until further notice, we will be on a guarding mission." They looked at him expectantly.

The Uchiha quickly caught on, and crossed his arms. "Why are we stuck with babysitting a civilian? Even if we do not know anything about her, she hardly looks like a threat."

His more hyper teammate cheered in realization and threw open the door, rushing into the room. Sakura followed after him, scolding him.

Amusement crept into his tone and he patted the boy's head. "Hey now, guarding is considered a pretty high ranking mission." The black haired boy glared at him as if to say, 'yeah right', and shrugged passed him to enter the room after Naruto.

Buffy looked up from where she was sitting, lost in thought, as the door slipped open and the people she had seen from the gate entered.

She blinked as the orange clad one invaded her personal space, shouting at her cheerfully. "**Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who're you?**"

She stared at him, and at that moment, really, really missed Giles. _He can speak 5 languages, surely this was one of them!_

The blonde boy frowned. "**It's Ok, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me!**"

Kakashi sighed. "**Naruto, she isn't going to talk to you.**"

He turned to his teacher, looking offended. "**Why not?**"

"**She doesn't speak our language.**" The blonde made an 'oh' face and Sakura glared at Kakashi.

"**Isn't it going to be kind of hard to watch someone who we can't even understand? What if she's some sort of spy? What if-**"

"Hey, I'm sitting right here! Really, if you are going to talk about someone in front of them at least leave the room!" Buffy crossed her arms angrily. Well, she actually didn't know if they were talking about her, but she just assumed so by the tone that pink haired girl took.

What was with that, anyway? Their clothing and hair was so unusual, did she stumble into some sort of freaky ninja cosplay convention?

The young blonde one quickly stole her attention though. He pointed to himself. "**Naruto!**" He then pointed at her. She stared at him him, and he repeated the action.

_Either he's trying to tell me about his toe, or..._ Shrugging, she pointed at herself. "Buffy."

"**Hah! She gave me her name!**" He grinned at her, and Buffy hesitantly grinned back.

His energy was worse than Willow on coffee.

These people gave her the same kind of feeling as the ones back in the forest, but thankfully didn't seem to want to kill her. Even the kids had it, maybe that was just what everyone felt like? _This would be so much easier if I had a translation spell or something._

...

..

...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In the form of a haiku~

"Both of these series,

They do not belong to me

I am sad as fuck."

_[a/n] _Thank you for reading, and enjoy! I love reviews. coughfuckingreviewcough. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4~<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

...

So far, Buffy had learned the names of all three of the young kids.

The blonde one, Naruto, was a cheerful bag of energy and emotions, and she thought he was adorable. He reminded her of how Dawn was during the years when they lived in L.A, back when they were oblivious to anything demon or vampire related.

Sakura, the pink haired girl, was nice looking, but seemed to have a insane obsessive crush on the other boy in their group, to the extent that Buffy wondered if she had ever looked like that during her whole Angel phase.

The last one, Sasuke, really had the 'leave me alone I'm brooding' thing down to the T. Wait, scratch that, at least Angel showed some emotions.

_Maybe I really am dead, and these people are supposed to be my tormentors. I guess I shouldn't have teased Giles so much._ She mused, nodded at whatever her hyper companion had said to her.

Naruto was currently telling her a story, or that's what it looked like, from his animated gestures and different pitched voices. She was smiling, seemingly entrapped in it, but really, the Slayer was making sure she knew every single inch of the room they were in.

It held one door, where Mr. Broodypants was leaning against the wall by it, and one window, on the wall that her bed was relatively close to. There were no other exits, unless she decided to blow a hole in the wall, but really, that wouldn't end well for her.

Buffy glanced over to the other person in the room when he walked over to stand near the window. The kids kept calling him 'sensei', but if that was his name, then she felt really, really sorry for him.

"**Naruto, I think that's enough stories for one day**." Kakashi recommended, pulling out a small orange book from one of his pockets.

Buffy huffed to herself. "I wasn't going to jump out the window, you know."

The silver haired jonin had, in fact, caught sight of her studying the room and moved in case she decided to act rashly. This Buffy girl was still a mystery, no matter how innocent she looked.

He watched his team for a moment, then made a decision. "**You guys can go, as long as you train for a few hours before going home.**" It seemed that finding a translator would take longer than he thought, and he may as well let them go before they went crazy cooped up in the same room together.

That would be hard to explain to the Hokage.

Sasuke made a sound of agreement to him before turning to leave. Sakura almost immediately followed after him.

The blonde girl blinked. "Oh, well, bye Sakura, Sasuke." She waved at them.

The boy turned back to glare at her before shutting the door.

"**You heard me, right, Naruto?**"

He nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck. "**Yeah! It's ok though, I don't really have any plans today, so I'll keep you both company!**"

The masked man inclined his head. He knew of the way Naruto was treated around the village, not finding it surprising that he would stay. He brought up his book, seemingly ignoring the two.

Buffy noticed the gloomy feeling that settled over the atmosphere and frowned. She absolutely hated these types of atmospheres. She ran a hand through her blonde locks, wishing for a hairband to pull them back with.

"Hey, cheer up kid! Let's play a game." Buffy smiled at him. All young kids like games, right? Of course, it would be kind of hard with the language barrier and all.

Elsewhere,

The Hokage had, in fact, already found the person he was looking for.

They stood in front of him, waiting for his orders.

"Shall I go now, Hokage-sama?"

The old man shook his head. "No, wait a bit longer, let's see how she acts and then we shall bring her in for questioning."

The person nodded.

"**Yeah! I beat you, Buffy! Finally!**" Naruto threw his hands up in victory.

Buffy laughed at him, dropping her hands down to the bed sheets. Who knew that a thumb war was Naruto's one weakness? _Geez, don't they teach these kids anything?_

She drummed her fingers on her thigh. "So, can we eat yet?" Buffy looked at the one reading the book. She could really feel a Slayer sized hunger coming on.

He glanced up from his book and blinked at her, obviously not understanding what she was saying.

"Food. I said food. I could be calling you a stupid old man and you wouldn't even know it. I bet that's why you have that mask, to cover up the loads of wrinkles on your face."

Buffy sighed, it was never fun to insult people when they couldn't take offense. She looked at Naruto, mimicking holding a fork and bringing it to her mouth, pretending to chew. "I want to eat."

"**Uhh, Sensei, what is she doing**?" Naruto scratched his cheek.

"**I think she wants to eat.**" The growl that sounded from her stomach only served to reiterate his statement.

_..._

_.._

_..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In the form of a haiku~

"All of these series,

They do not belong to me

I am sad as fuck."

_[a/n] _The dinosaurs are extinct because you touch yourself at night. And because you don't review. So do it, and they could become un-extinct.

..

The reviewing, not the touching yourself part.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5~<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

...

Hospitals and Buffy were definitely nonmixy things, so when the nurse- well, she assumed it was a nurse, brought her a tray of food looking suspiciously bland, she would have none of it.

In fact, she was not going to stay in that room for a moment longer, and tried to explain that to the nurse, but she just wouldn't listen!

"Listen, I'm fine, so you can't keep me here!" She sat up and was once again pushed down by the woman. "Why don't you go find someone, oh I don't know, actually sick to bother!"

"**Please miss, you have to stay put!**" The medic nin said calmly, her patience wearing thin. "**You'll tear the stitches in your shoulder-**" She considered simply knocking the stubborn blonde girl unconscious.

Buffy angrily shoved the covers off her form. "You'll leave me alone if you know whats good for you!" She dodged the woman's hands and slid out of the bed. The Slayer didn't make it far though for the next thing she knew her masked guard had hold of her.

She struggled for a moment before ceasing to move. It would have been a piece of cake to break out of his grip, but she was supposed to be on the down low, so Buffy just settled with a glare.

"**I don't think she wants to eat this**." Naruto commented, looking at the food. Personally, for him, food was food, so he would eat pretty much anything. He instantly brightened.** "Do you think she has ever had ramen before?**"

That made the blonde perk up. "Ramen? Thank god you have that here! Let's eat that!" She had heard stories about Asian people eating octopus and other weird sea-dwelling things that Buffy was so not going to eat.

Ever.

Kakashi was about to protest, but seeing how agreeable Buffy had become at the mention of the noodles he sighed. "**I have to see if it is ok for her to leave the hospital. Stay and watch her, please_._**" He emphasized the word watch. Guiding the girl to the bed, he stared at Buffy, his eye saying 'stay put or else', before leaving the room along with the medic woman.

Naruto scratched his cheek after they left. The woman who was in charge of discharging patients was a mean old lady. '_She's never let me leave for ramen! Oh no, what if she says no? Poor Buffy will go hungry!'_

He got a determined look in his eyes, and Buffy wondered what exactly he was thinking about- until he went over to the window and pulled the cover down, letting in light.

The blonde girl practically gaped at the view. The town was huge, from what she could see. _'Are those heads..?_' The side of the mountain indeed had four heads carved into it. Her viewing was cut short as Naruto unlatched the window looked back at her. "**Hurry Buffy, we have to go before Kakashi-sensei gets back!**"

It took all of three seconds for the Slayer to grin at her fellow blonde. "I knew there was a reason I liked you best!" She jumped off the bed and went over to the window. The girl looked down at her attire with distaste, but she really couldn't do anything about that at the moment.

Naruto put his hands around her, he was not that much shorter than her, and proceeded to jump out of the window, much to Buffy's amazment.

And terror.

She let out a shout and gripped the laughing boy.

Sure, a fall from the third story might not kill her, but it would hurt!

Turns out she didn't have to worry about that as Naruto landed on a smaller building, then onto a balcony, some railing, and then the ground. All without injury. '_Or breaking a sweat_," Buffy thought as he let go of her, looking as happy and energetic as ever.

"**It's this way Buffy-**" He was interrupted by a smack upside his head, courtesy of said girl.

"Are you crazy! You could have been seriously injured! Don't ever do that again or I will kick your butt!" She scolded him, not caring if he could understand her or not. She then sighed, her anger dimming as he looked at her with watery eyes. "Ok ok, let's just go get some damn food."

Buffy patted his head and started walking down the path that lead to the main road.

"**That's the wrong way Buffy**!" Naruto steered her around, pulling her in the opposite direction.

The girl just rolled her eyes.

_..._

_.._

_..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In the form of a haiku~

"All of these series,

They do not belong to me

I am sad as fuck."

_[a/n] _An update, fuck yeah! Betcha never saw that fucking coming, yeah! So please review, those things take like 5 seconds and are like crack to mee. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6~<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

...

Kakashi left the hospital with a sigh on his lips.

He was doing a lot of that lately.

'_Well this is my first genin team in a while, I had forgotten how annoying kids could be_.' Another part of it was the mysterious girl who had literally appeared out of no where.

He had thought that by now his team would be doing more missions and working on their teamwork- which could really use the practice.

Already she was becoming a pain, even if it was unintentional on her part. '_At least Naruto seems to be getting along with her_.' The boy needed more contact with people who did not see him as a monster.

Whether that was a good idea or not had yet to be seen.

The silver haired man did a series of hand signs and disappeared, only to reappear outside of the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Yosh~ My eternal rival has appeared! Perhaps to challenge me?" A voice behind him cheerfully shouted, causing his hidden mouth to thin into a line.

Turning his head, he was almost blinded by the clashing colors of green and orange. "Oh, Gai. What are you doing here?"

His self-proclaimed rival walked up and patted him roughly on the back, much to his dismay. " Me? I have just ended my fantastic genin's daily training! Really, they are the best! What are you doing here, my friend?"

The jonin didn't answer and instead turned his head to where his student was walking coming down the path, Buffy in tow.

_"_Ehh?" Gai leaned around his rival to see what had caught his attention.

"**-I really like all the favors, Ramen is my favorite food! I get it with Iruka-sensei all the time, you should meet him I think you'd like-"** Naruto stopped talking when someone jumped in front of them.

The boy stared at the green jumpsuit-clad man with wide eyes.

Buffy was very much in the same state as Naruto when the man clasped her shoulders and started shouting, tears pouring from his eyes. "**Who might you be, my young youthful flower? Your hair shines like the sun, such a beautiful color, I can feel the youth all around you!**"

Naruto got over his shock shortly after that and his look turned incredulous as his sensei stepped up next to him. "**Who is this weirdo Sensei?**"

"**He is the jonin sensei of Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten, you graduated with them, didn't you?"**

Naruto scratched his cheek as he squinted at the man making a scene. "**Yeah.. that guy is a jonin?**" His tone displayed disbelief. The blonde then whipped his head around. "**Ehh, how did you get here before us, Kakashi-sensei!"**

"**I had a feeling you wouldn't take no for an answer.**"

The boy laughed sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Slayer had no idea what the strangely dressed man was shouting about. She attempted to slip out of his grip, but his hold was surprisingly strong. "This might just be the strangest encounter I've ever had.." She mumbled to herself. _'..and I live on a Hellmouth!'_

Kakashi narrowed his eye in annoyance and reached out, grabbing Gai's ear and twisting it.

"**Ow ow ow~**" Gai howled in pain, tears in his eyes, as he was forced away from Buffy.

The masked man looked at Naruto. **"Can you two go eat now? If you would care to remember, she's supposed to still be at the hospital.**"

Naruto nodded and pulled his 'charge' into the stand and pushed her into a seat, greeting the older man behind the bar with a grin.

"**I was wondering when you would show up Naruto!**" He looked at Buffy with curiosity. "**Who's this?**"

"**Hey old man, this is Buffy! She can't understand you so don't bother saying anything, can we have some ramen?**"

Teuchi shook his head at Naruto's words but went ahead preparing a bowl for his best customer and his new friend.

Taking a seat on the other side of Buffy, Kakashi was closely followed by Gai. "**Don't you have something to do right now?**"

"Why leave now when I can stay and find out more about our lovely guest?~"

**"What's the point? You can't even understand her?**"

Buffy looked up as a bowl of steaming noodles was placed in front of her. Naruto quickly picked up his chopsticks and broke them apart and was already digging into his food, while Buffy slowly mimicked his actions.

When the first bite of food hit her tongue, she could have died happily. "This. is. so. good."

With all of the things that had been happening to her- waking up in a forest, wandering around for a day or two only to be attacked by two psychos in fishnet, her injury, the poor Slayer hadn't eaten anything at all!

She devoured the noodles at such a fast pace that even Naruto stopped to look at her in wonder.

"Ah, that really hit the spot!" Buffy practically skipped out of the stand, her companions drafting out behind her.

Naruto looked at her in awe. "**How could she eat so much and still be so small?**"

Gai placed his hand on her shoulder, yet again smiling so wide Buffy was surprised she wasn't blinded. **"Buffy, may your dreams be pleasant, and let your youth continue to shine!**" He then waved and started to walk away.

The Slayer waved back. "Yeah, bye, see you again never." She said in a cheerful voice. Her spirits were raised, now all she needed to do was find some cute clothes, burn the ugly generic hospital pajamas, and get a brush.

Oh, and find out how she was supposed to get home, of course.

Unfortunately, she was lead back to the hospital for the night by her friend and masked guard, much to her dismay.

_..._

_.._

_..._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In the form of a haiku~

"All of these series,

They do not belong to me

I am sad as fuck."

_[a/n]_ Sometiiiiiiimes- I get a good feeling, a feeling that I've never never never ever had before- and its all due to your reviews! So review, I'm at the part where these things will really come in handy. Thanks.

So, I've decided to make Buffy 20ish, and everything up to season 4 has happened, except she was never really involved with Riley, though she still fought Adam and all that jazz.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7~<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

...

That night Buffy slept peacefully, despite her unfamiliar surroundings.

She was awakened by an undistinguished sound from down the hall, and cracked her eye open. The blonde realized she was alone and slowly sat up, yawning briefly. _'I didn't think they would have left me alone..._'

The light from the window was shining brightly, though she hadn't a clue what time it was.

Someone knocked on her door and she tilted her head to see who it was. _'Maybe it's Naruto.'_ She thought, a smile already forming on her face. After a moment, the man walked in, closing the door behind him as he entered her room.

It quickly dropped as Maito Gai, the creepy man in the horrible outfit from last night flashed her his hundred-watt smile.

"Oh, it's you." Buffy dropped back down onto her pillow. "I was hoping to see you, not."

"That's to bad, I was hoping we could be friends, I really admire your youthfulness!"

"Well, as your 'friend', you need some fashion tips, stat," She rolled over facing away from him in annoyance. "burning that outfit is a good place to start-"

The Slayer cut her sentence short, then abruptly sat back up to look at the jonin in shock. "You... can speak English.." She said slowly.

He nodded.

"..and you just left me stranded last night with people I can't understand! What if I was killed! Let me guess, you were laughing it up inside, Oh, look at stupid Buffy, she's so anti-lingual, I bet she can't even use chopsticks! Well you know what, I can use them, so suck on that!"

She stared at him, and he brought up his hands in peace. "We had to watch you first, and make sure you were not a spy, or going to harm the village."

Buffy stood up from the bed. "Yeah right, do I look like an enemy?" She gestured to her skinny 5'2 frame. '_Well, it isn't like he knows I could probably do some serious damage._' After hearing his reasoning, she went out of rant mode, and made a note to continue to play helpless young girl.

Gai had waited for her to calm down before bringing out a small bag from behind his back, and held it out to her. "Here, there is a change of clothes and some other necessities. Follow me please."

Buffy grabbed the bag and reluctantly followed him. It would have been stupid of her to not follow him, since he was possibly the only person who could understand her, but she felt like being childish. This whole ordeal was really wearing on her nerves.

It didn't help that she could not remember what had happened to cause her to come to this world. Was this all a dream, and she was really back home in her comfortable bed, her pajamas still intact? No, it couldn't be, it was to real, way different from any regular or Slayer dream she had ever had. She glanced at her should where her wound was by now healed up. Someone had to have transported her here, she had seen pictures of Japan and this was not exactly what it had looked like.

Was she in... dare say, an alternate dimension? Or maybe this was another hell dimension?

Buffy put her disturbing thoughts aside for now, her reflexes just barely stopping her from running into the back of her translator.

"First things first, you can freshen up in here." Gai watched her with great interest as she nodded and disappeared inside the room.

From her appearance alone, the jonin would have thought her just another civilian, but there was something about her that screamed she was more than that.

It could have been from the way she walked, confident and head held high, like she was 6'0ft tall and not her petite 5'2. Maybe it was her eyes, that behind the fiery and stubborn attitude he could see a hint of sadness, eyes that he had seen on his very own comrades faces.

Buffy took her time inside what appeared to be a changing room and a bathroom combined. She turned on the water and smelled each bottle of shampoo, picking the one that she thought was vanilla, it was a very calming smell.

After her bath, the blonde opened the bag she had been given and pulled out a basic outfit that she had seen many of the people around town: a black long sleeved shirt and black pants.

The pants went down to her knees, sort of like sweat pants and capris. Unfortunately, they were a bit small for her and fit pretty snug around her hips and legs. The same also went for the shirt, if she lifted her arms up her mid-drift was exposed. Thankfully the sleeves were long enough.

She brushed her blond hair and let it hang loose around her face and shoulders.

Buffy studied herself in the mirror. "Eh, pretty good." She quickly finished getting ready and exited the room.

"I wasn't sure what size you were..." He looked at her figure. "I guess you aren't as small as you look."

Buffy rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to smack him. She was clean, refreshed, and determined to remain civil so she could finally figure out how to get back home. "So I never really caught you name? I'm Buffy, though I'm sure you know that by now."

The green wearing man was suddenly in her space shaking her hand enthusiastically. "I am Maito Gai, but you can call me Gai, as I know it is you custom!"

"Eh, ok, ..Gai.." The Slayer said when her hand was finally released. _'I guess he really is that energetic.._'

"**Buffy!**" Said girl barely had time to turn around before a blonde nearly tackled her to the ground. She stayed up right though, and looked at Naruto with a bewildered gaze as he started to talk quickly to her, his face looking down cast.

"**Naruto, did you not see the sign that said "No running" in the halls? This is a hospital you know.**" Came the dull voice of his teacher, a hint of annoyance in the undertone. Both were wearing their usual attire, or what Buffy guessed was, because she had only ever seen them wearing that.

The only difference was that they were both carrying packs on their backs.

Buffy looked up at Gai, obviously wanting a translation of what Naruto had been saying.

"He is going on a mission that will probably take a week or two to complete, and he is excited to be going but is sad because he doesn't want to leave his new friend in a place that she doesn't know anyone."

Buffy made an 'o' face as Naruto stared at Gai in shock, again. "**What? Spandex-sensei can speak Buffy's language? No fair**!"

Silently, Kakashi was wondering the same thing. Though it did make sense, it was no coincidence that Gai had met them last night. He had been watching her, as well.

Buffy brought Naruto's attention back to her by ruffling his hair. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back," she wasn't sure if that would turn out to be true or not. "and you can tell me all about your mission when you get back."

Naruto automatically looked at Gai, who replied with, **"She says she cannot wait to hear about your mission when you return**."

Naruto gave her a bright smile and a bone crushing hug before disappearing down the hall.

Kakashi was about to do the same when Gai called to him. "**Wait, Kakashi.**" Gai tossed something to the masked man, who caught it easily. It was a book about the size of his favorite orange book, but thicker with a green cover. "**I thought you might like some new reading material.**"

The other nodded to him and was gone.

"So, is Naruto always that affectionate, or..?" Buffy questioned.

"That boy does not have many friends, I am not sure why he as taken such a liking to you." He glanced at her. "What do you think of him?"

Buffy shrugged." Aside from acting like he just ate a few pounds of sugar for breakfast, he's cute. Kind of reminds me of my sister when she was younger.." The blonde looked around the deserted hallway.

"What was it that we were going to do again?" She asked, suddenly feeling awkward at their aloneness.

"Something very important if you are going to stay here in the village."

The blonde was about to reply when she suddenly pitched forward, blacking out.

_..._

_.._

_..._


End file.
